black_starfandomcom-20200223-history
Roger Clements
Roger Clements is a Federation Fleet Mechanic qualified to work on nearly all kinds of craft. He enlisted late in life after life on Earth had little left to offer him. Roger quickly becomes a faithful companion to Sebastian Blake in the events of Black Star Book 1. His mechanical prowess makes him a useful crewmate aboard The Light Runner where he gets along well with Corjex. Roger cares for Sebastian and Fantessa as if they were his own children. Personality and Character Like any good mentor figure, Roger Clements provides Sebastian with a sense of clear practicality. Usually full of music, metaphors and memories to share, Roger gives life wisdom to Sebastian. His lightheartedness and simple sense of humor make up for his occasional skepticism. Many times when Sebastian is being too optimistic, Roger offers a more realistic point of view. He is not afraid to dish out sass or respect when it is due. Skills and Abilities Roger Clements is notably gifted at mechanics and robotics. many times during dialogue, Clements alludes to having repaired many craft during his time of service as a master mechanic. During the Black Star Christmas Special, his cousin Ramey reveals to the crew how Roger used to have a fascination with Robots growing up. It was this interest that demonstrated his mechanic expertise that he would soon make a career out of. Along with repair Clements is also gifted in Demolition. "Neva know when things gon need fixin, or breakin for that matter." - Roger Clements More than once, Roger is tasked with creating diversions for the crew which usually involve improvised explosives. He has also hacked secure door panels to help his crew move forward. Combat is not one of Rogers strong areas due to his physical limitations, but he has a great swing when using his massive wrench. During events of Black Star Book 1 Clements also displays culinary experience. Having been born and raised in Louisiana, Roger was introduced to a stylized culinary practice that earned him a reputation in federation cookoffs. It had also made him an easy favorite on many new worlds with alien people willing to try his cooking. History Earth Clements was born on Earth and spend a great part of his life as a repair mechanic in his family business. Originally Clements Repair was an automotive repair yard but after years of technological advance, cars were more and more of a rare item. Having been forced to learn all kinds of mechanics to keep the family business alive, Roger excelled in the field of robotics, even as a child. As an only child, Roger outlived his father and after the death of his mother, he found it too painful to stay at the Clements Repair for the rest of his life. Because of his experience and the high demand for heavy mechanics in deep space, Roger was accepted with recommendations to The Allied Federation as a Fleet Mechanic even though he was nearing 50 years of age. Service Roger had a passion for flight and was never financially able to have his own craft, so he chose to focus on Carrier Class Mechanics. This later opened the door for him to service transport and scout class vessels. Because of the Allied Fleets widespread presence after The Hydron War and his demand, Roger was able to travel and see worlds he had only dreamed of back on Earth. He took every chance he could to share his Cajun style cooking wherever he was sent, and he loved to not only tell his stories but to hear new ones from strange worlds. Events of Black Star Book 1 During his years of service he is eventually assigned to Harbinger to work in the same hangar Sebastian Blake docks his E-47 Lancer in. Here the two are introduced to one another and have a distant but friendly interaction. This goes on until Harbinger is caught in the solar flare that leads to the events of Black Star Book 1. Fate Having many near death experiences in the events of Black Star Book 1, Roger Clements actually dies twice. The first time he is assassinated by the bounty hunter Riptide after Roger's location is given away to The Federation who is seeking him as a fugitive. This death is undone after Sebastian Blake discovers he can travel through time. Sebastian travels back in time to prevent the dramatic events he just experienced witnessing the deaths of his beloved comrades. Roger Clements ultimately dies a full day later at Mt. Allizar from blood loss. His wounds from the bounty hunter Hush were not treated in time to prevent his passing. Even in his passing moments Roger can only express his deep desire to protect Sebastian and Fantessa as he attempts to slip away to follow the cries of his crewmate. The Federation may have labeled Roger a war criminal and a traitor, but he is ultimately a selfless hero who Sebastian and Fantessa could not have succeeded without. Voice Actor Roger Clements is voiced by Randy Greer. Perhaps the one voice Randy was originally most enthused to perform, Rogers voice is actually one of the most demanding and sometimes painful for Randy. Randy would often perform many of Rogers scripts back to back to avoid having to get back into character so often. Randy secretly began to dread performing Roger's lines, though his character stayed near and dear to his heart. Trivia * The character voice of Roger Clements was modeled after the strong southern accent of a charismatic pastor who had previously employed Randy Greer. To avoid blatant mockery, Clements was made to be older in tone and less proper. Clements was also given sun battered skin to avoid alleged resemblance. Any likeness or resemblance at this point is coincidental. * Randy could only achieve the constricting nature of Roger's voice by tilting his head harshly to one side while recording.